khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Cactuar
Cactuars live primarily in dry, desert regions, though they prefer anything with rocks and the like as well. They love to hide and often flee when found. Tricky and hard-to-find, these creatures are truly diamonds in the rough. Variations Cactoid The Cactoid is goofy, rarely does it take on a serious tone. When it sleeps, it takes on the form of a baby cactus in the desert, protecting it from all enemies, as they see it as naught more than a harmless cactus. Its goofy face always brings smiles to the faces of those who see it and often will cause the foe to break into laughter, lessening the damage it takes from that foe. It hides in sand dunes, sometimes behind rocks. Its constant jittering often causes it to give itself away, however, as it can rarely sit still for more than five seconds. It is too affectionate for most masters, as its spiny skin can become a pain when it gives so many hugs. Abilities Power Snag The Cactoid's oblivious stare grants him an edge, allowing him to steal Strength from an opponent and then use it against him. A fun fact is that this spell can also be cast on the master, stealing the maximum strength with no points put towards the Cactoid's Magick stat. Cacti Dance The Cactoid dances about wildly before striking with a spiked appendage. The accuracy of this attack beats many attacks from other Pets and confuses the following opponent, increasing its chance to Evade attacks substantially. While dodging attacks, the Cactoid pumps itself up until its little body can't take any more and it unleashes One Dozen Needles. One Dozen Needles The Cactoid fires precisely one dozen needles at the opponent, dealing considerable damage in a short time. This attack has a bit of a charge up and cool-down, but no more than the Moomba Cub's Mighty Paw attack. It is powerfully dangerous and can tear through even the respectable defense stat of such enemies as the Pirate. Fighting Style Upsides The Cactuar, when used correctly, is the biggest bane of physical attackers to ever exist. They rarely are able to connect with attacks due to its high Evade stat and, when they do, they were likely Power Snag'd previously, causing them to do much less damage with the attack. Due to Power Snag, it does not need as many points allocated to its Strength stat to deal damage and most points instead can be put towards its Dexterity and Evade to increase its chance to connect with its attacks and the chance to dodge incoming attacks. Its low Speed allows its master to easily gain an extra turn off of it. Downsides The Cactuar is completely destroyed by Magick attacks. Its Evade is meaningless in the face of Magick and its Spirit leaves much to be desired. It also has a low Defense and Health, making it very flimsy if it is ever hit. Its low speed can be a detriment, as higher speeds are required in order to prevent being run over by opponents in later dungeons. Builds Actual Builds used by actual members of Kingdom Hearts Insider's RPG Inferno community! Cactoid ---- Trivia * The Cactoid's face is partially based off of Awesome.